


Ropa de color azul

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Final Battle, Flowers, Friendship, Jungle, bandana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: The Boss & Naked Snake, The Boss/Naked Snake
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024





	Ropa de color azul

El cielo se estaba apagando. Quizá fuera porque había rechazado recibir la vida que, ante él, se presentaba. Una vida llena de problemas, de peleas contra la jerarquía superior, de soledad en un mundo repleto de hombres. Una vida que solo se vio algo más iluminada con la llegada de un compañero que lograse entender todos sus traumas. Una vida que debía terminar.

El cielo seguía teniendo un color contrario al que todo el mundo piensa que tiene al escuchar la palabra «cielo». El cielo era apocalíptico, pues un crimen se había cometido ante sus ojos. El aprendiz, engañado tantas veces como enemigos había vencido, acababa de derrotar por primera y última vez a su maestra. El cielo no lloraba. Pero las flores blanquecinas, guías de un camino que se tenía que recorrer, acompañaban al cuerpo de la maestra, que exhalaba un último suspiro bajo la atenta mirada de su aprendiz, ahora cosechando sus propios aprendizajes y traumas (sin saber diferenciar los unos de los otros).

El cielo aceptó, al fin, la vida que le entregaban. Una vida arrebatada desde el primer momento en que pisó la tierra. Un destino cuya verdad solo podía conocer una persona: ella misma, la jefa de su propio sufrimiento. Lo que no se pudo llevar el cielo fue una bandana que acompañó a John durante el resto de su ajetreada vida. Una bandana azul cielo que le recordaría, infinitamente, todos los momentos con su maestra.


End file.
